Too Hot To Tango
by Mona Margaret
Summary: Sang simply wanted to spend the evening dancing to some fun music. When Luke caught her she definitely didn't expect that they would spend the night preforming their own naughty tango. Oneshot. M for lemon.


Bored. I was terribly bored. The boys were all out for the Academy or working at the diner and I was stuck at home –under strict orders to not step foot outside my house, the power in the command was not unnoticed. I wouldn't be too surprised if lightning struck me down if I tried. I sighed, rolling over onto my stomach staring at my door, I could hear the muffled voices, laughter and music from beyond it. Marie had Danielle over and both were going to some party that "Danielle's boyfriends, friend's second cousin" or something like that, was throwing. They were still finishing up their makeup and hair; I had seen them half an hour ago "almost ready" too. Both had gone heavy-handed with the makeup and hairspray and their clothes were a little too tight, it was too much for me but I could still see that guys would find them attractive, well, _sexy_.

The one thing I was really good at was being invisible… well I was good at it before we moved here. But I digress. As much as I liked my invisibility sometimes I wondered what it would be like to be looked at by men, wanted. To myself, feel sexy.

Still I would rather be dead than ever get made up like my sister and her friend. Even if I managed to not look like a drowned rat if I did it, I would never be comfortable stepping outside like that.

I continued to listen for another couple of minutes as they finished up and walk downstairs, slamming the front door as they left. Finally, now I could use the washroom to brush my teeth. I cringed as I walked in and saw the mess they left, makeup everywhere, weird lumpy curling irons and some shirts all over. Whatever, I would let them clean it… Okay no,_ I_ would have to clean it in the morning. Rolling my eyes I finished gargling and spitting out the now clean water, my breath minty and fresh.

I knew Gabriel and the guys continuously said it was good that I didn't, that I looked better natural, but the nail polish had been fun and I wanted to try out some makeup.

Picking up the lipgloss first, that being the least intimidating of the products in front of me, I put a small bit on. It was light pink, glittery, and it tasted like strawberries. I like it. Not even bothering to try to mess with that black eyeliner stuff I grabbed a tube of mascara, this couldn't be to hard… Wrong, harder than it looked, I spent most of the time cleaning it up from being all under my eyes after I blinked when I poked my eye. Note to self; practice the art of mascara-ing.

I stepped back and viewed my work. Not bad. Not great, but not bad. Happy with my attempt I left the bathroom and went back to my room, I wasn't able to relax. I was still restless and bored and without Marie and Danielle's flittering around I was even more bored in the house by myself. I leaned over to pause my boombox, tired of Vivaldi and the various Japanese rock songs I had on repeat. I popped up off my bed, remembering Marie had lost of music and CDs. Guiltily I went into her room –I felt awkward doing so, but I doubt she would care if I borrowed a CD. All of hers were blank, not one of them labeled, shrugging I just grabbed a random one; I could always bring it back if I didn't like it.

Back in my room I popped in the CD and sat on my bed listening to the song, it was interesting –not what I would usually listen to. There were no lyrics, but the rhythm was fast, upbeat. The bass a constant beat, it was music for dancing. Looking around my room and shaking my head, of course I was alone –duh! I got up and smiled, I wanted to dance.

Awkward and uncomfortable at first I bobbed up and down in place, but before I could get into my bobbing the music changed, it flowed into something entirely different. The music turned slow and sensual, and I found I could follow it better. Easily I shook my hips in rhythm with the music, my arms were weird hanging at my side, but lifting them over my head I could sway better. Slowly my shaking turned into swaying, twisting at the ends, making a figure eight motion. This was fun. I understood now why so many people wanted to get dressed up and go dancing, why teenagers loved it. Even alone it felt great, releasing all tension and laughing, moving about. I was feeling sexy. Me! _Sexy!_

Confident and slightly more adventurous I pulled my desk chair –thank you Victor for my new desk and chair! –over to the center of my room, remember some of the dances I had seen girls in movies do. I tried walking around it, holding the back of the chair and twisting my hips. Laughing at myself. I walk back in front of the chair and plopped myself on it, too fast to fix my skirt it flipped up and my pantie clad bottom hit the cold wood of the chair. I put my hands on my knees and opened my legs, my skirt falling to cover myself. I fooled around a bit more swaying and rolling my shoulders, running my hands up my sides, lifting my shirt a bit. The music changed again, a slightly faster tempo, I stood up again and twirled around kneeling one leg on the chair as I balanced myself. Needless to say I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings so when I heard the distinctive clacking of someone knocking on my window I jumped about four feet and felt my blood run cold.

Slowly, so slowly I turned around, feeling myself die inside as I spotted a quite flushed Luke, his slightly pink cheeks nothing next to fire hydrant red inferno my face was. He cleared his throat his surprised face relaxing into something else. Confidence. He smirked, one of his eyebrows raised in question as he crawled through my window. Ugh, I needed a curtain, or blinds.

"So… how are you Sang?" Amusement was evident in his tone. Cheeky brat, he knew exactly what I was doing –ohmygod! How long was he there for? Oh god, why wouldn't the ground open up and swallow me already?!

"Um, h-hi Luke. I was just… I mean… Um, j-just… Music." I stuttered out, face in flames, only to get hotter when I realized what I said made no sense. "Dancing." I quickly recovered.

"Is that so?" Curse him. Curse him and his amusement. This was not funny, at all!

Thinking back to Mr. Blackbourne I remembered what he said, to show up the guys and stop being so predictable. Predictable Sang would continue to blush and stutter, I needed to change-up the game. Rolling my shoulders back and straightening my posture I replied as strong as I could –which still sounded unsure and embarrassed, but at least I didn't stutter. "Yes."

Surprise briefly flashed over his face and I wanted to cheer before something else flashed by and easily enough his eyebrow quirked again and a Cheshire grin stretched across his beautiful face. Uh-oh, this was bad. He was even more beautiful looking now, but that was beside the point. A Mischievous Luke is a Dangerous Luke. I was in trouble now.

"Really? Well then why don't you show me some of your moves?" No. _No, no, no_. NO! This is not happening, I couldn't dance for Luke, I could barely dance for me, let alone for Luke?!

I knew my already pathetic calm and collected act was blown to smithereens when my only response was gasp and then much coughing and choking on air.

"Come on Sang, why are you so embarrassed. You danced with us at Kota's sleepover." That… was true.

"But that's not the same thing!" I cried, "Dancing like that and like this, for you, are two completely different things, Luke!" My arms were practically flailing around as I tried conveying my point.

"Oh so you don't want to dance for _me_?" His grin fell and his eyes turned kind of bleak, he was upset. I felt my insides clench and my heart squeeze.

"No, that's not what I meant, I meant… I meant," I sighed, "I'm embarrassed." I finished lamely.

My words were what he wanted because instantly he perked up and Happy Luke was back. "That's it? Aw Sang don't be embarrassed, I wont make fun of you." Slowly he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, swaying and pulling my body with his.

Feeling his warmth I relaxed in his hold, swaying as well, following his lead. Laughing he twirled me out and back to him and I giggled the entire time. We continued to sway before I was suddenly without his warmth. Blinking I looked to where he'd gone, he sat on my desk chair in front of me.

"Dance for me, Sang." His voice was deep and smooth. His words, although not commanding were like magic, I felt compelled to dance for him, my earlier shyness was gone.

When I continued to sway my hips, bringing my arms up over my head his Cheshire grin slipped back on, eyes twinkling like diamonds in the sun. I followed with the music; closing my eyes and tipping my head back ever so slightly. A sudden boost of confidence washed over me and I moved closer to Luke, slowly climbing over his legs to sit straddling his lap. I bit my cheek to keep from smiling; Luke had frozen, shock clearly written on his face.

I continued my dance. My victory was short lived because Luke's frozen spell broke. His arms stretching out before resting behind his head and leaning back. A lazy smirk replacing his once mischievous grin, challenging me to continue with what I started. I would meet his challenge and prove my predictability wrong this time.

I met his stare as I braced my hands on his shoulders, rolling my body against his and twisting my hips slightly. I hadn't meant to but my hands slid down his chest as I tried to adjust my position, I halted my movements when I felt his shiver and something hard under my thigh that definitely wasn't his leg. His eyes had fluttered shut so I was able to continue as if I didn't notice, I wasn't freaked out by his reaction. I was actually flattered; I wasn't a completely naïve about the human body and its reproductive functions. Men would get erect when turned on. I turned Luke on. He thought I was sexy, and it felt nice. Powerful. Attractive.

I rolled my hips over him, this time more centred, I expected another shiver from Luke, what I didn't expect were the sparks that lit inside my tummy when I felt his hardness rub over my pantie covered core. I couldn't suppress my surprise, or my own shiver. But unlike with Luke, he didn't have his eyes shut anymore and he saw my whole reaction. His eyes darkened and his hands were on my hips, gentle but firm, again I rolled my hips, throwing my head back as the sparks lit higher and brighter inside. A small mewling sound rolled out of my mouth; quickly I clamped my lips shut, face flushing in embarrassment.

It was hard to keep my mouth shut when Luke held onto my hips and rolled his body under mine, hitting my core again, pressing firmer than I had. He kept rolling and rolling and when I finally couldn't keep the small moan inside he relaxed somewhat. He liked my sounds, he wanted to hear them. Oh this was so not embarrassing.

He must have read my mind because he answered my unspoken concerns, his voice husky. "Sang, don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful. I want to hear you." Compliantly I opened my mouth and let a soft moan fall from it. His hands deftly slid up my hips and then I felt his fingers on my waist, my shirt had risen up. His fingers were smooth and warm and had my skin tingling in goose bumps wherever he touched me. "Sang…" It left his lips in a rush of air but I understood every word and question he was asking with just my name.

And like him when I smiled in response he understood all my answers. His fingers crept higher up, pushing my shirt with it. I became ultra aware I hadn't had a bra on; I had taken it off hours ago. Insecurity filled me just as Luke pushed the shirt up over my head, but left it wrapped around my wrists, encasing them behind my head. I couldn't cover myself up, and the grin or playful twinkle I expected from him never came. I was about to get up, humiliated when Luke blinked and the blank expression filled out, but still amusement wasn't his reaction, it was soft and fond. Complete adoration. It warmed me from the inside out.

No words were exchanged, none were needed. Actions did all the talking. He trailed his fingers softly down my arms, tickling my underarms causing me to giggle while he chuckled, tickling harder until I was twisting and panting from it. He shushed me with a soft kiss, nothing more than his lips pressed against mine, but still it was wonderful, and it worked. I fell utterly silent.

Slowly his fingers trailed up over my collarbone, as he kissed my cheeks and down my jaw. His hands moved to softly cup the fullness of my breasts. He let his thumb brush back and forth over my nipple. I couldn't control the gasp of the moan that flew out of my mouth as my nipple immediately hardened and tightened.

"Your body is stunning Sang, don't ever feel embarrassed."

All I could do was shiver as he leaned in and took my pebble of a nipple into his mouth, suckling at it softly. The sudden heat and feel of his tongue on my flesh had me gasping and squirming on his lap like a mad woman. I was trying desperately to free my hands from my own shirt bindings. But when he gently bit down on it I bowed my back straining my arms, a sudden flood of warmth in my lower belly had me wanting to rub my thighs together. But I couldn't being straddled over Luke's lap.

Switching back and forth between my breasts he drove me insane. The heat in between my legs only getting worse. I rolled my hips over him again, it felt good but was little help against the inferno that was building. The whimpers that escaped brought Luke back from my breasts. He let go of my nipple with a pop as his ran his hands down my back to cup my butt, squeezing and pushing me down hard as he lifted his hips a bit to meet mind with a firm grind. My breath left in a shudder, more, it still wasn't enough to help the burning.

Quickly he lifted me off his lap and got up, changing our position, now I was sitting on the chair and Luke was standing tall before me. I watched as he stripped of his shirt, surprised he had been wearing a t-shirt at all. It left me with the sight of Luke in nothing but his jeans riding low on his hips, no boxers. I sucked in a breath he was gorgeous. Slowly he descended down onto his knees and leaned to pull me forward to the edge of the chair. The old mischievous smirk back.

I was just about to free my hands when I felt Luke's hands at the waistband of my panties, slowly he hooked his thumbs in and pulled them off, leaving my skirt bunched up against my waist. I froze in anticipation and nerves. Did he like what he, um, saw? I kept groomed but I didn't know if girls were supposed to glue rhinestones or glitter down there in preparation. I whimpered as I felt his hot breath on me, mortified that he was staring at me _there_. My internal worrying stopped when I felt his lips press gently to my inner thigh. I know it was supposed to be a sweet gesture but it only caused the sparks inside to turn light into a small fire. I was back to being embarrassed again when I felt my arousal seeping from me.

Luke's hands clamped down holding me in place while I squirmed. Thank heavens he did because when he parted me with his tongue and began to lick heated circles around my opening my butt lifted off the chair and my legs twitched. He retreated only to lift my legs over his shoulders before he went back to my quivering centre. He was slow, torturous in his journey. Dragging his tongue from my opening to the swollen button that was begging for attention. Experimentally he flicked it, using his tongue to tap it before slowly swirling circle around it. My legs twitched violently over his shoulders, the muscles in my arms jumping as I let out a steady moan. My eyes crossed as I felt the nervousness slip away entirely with the pleasure. It had been scary, being this vulnerable with someone. Any thinking I was doing was halted and thrown to the wind when Luke took my button between his teeth and tugged gently, white sparks washing over my vision.

I couldn't control when my hips started to rock against his mouth as he licked and nipped at me relentlessly. I wanted to meet his rhythm but I couldn't, he was too unpredictable, all I could do was writhe against him. I could feel something building, peaking. But before I could get anywhere with it Luke pulled away and I whimpered at the loss. I was met with his chuckle.

"Tell me Sang, do you like it?" Blown away by his question I nodded, blushing –though you couldn't tell against my flushed skin. My answer wasn't what he wanted since he popped me on the thigh. "No, no sweetheart. Use your words." I knew I looked like a deer in headlights. My mouth fallen open and eyes wide. "I can't continue if I don't get verbal confirmations. Good girls follow rules and these are the rules." His eyes held their usual light, but this time they were crazily twinkling -he liked this, _ugh_!

Swallowing I looked at his bare chest, I couldn't meet his eyes as I whispered out a "yes". I was even more mortified when his questions didn't stop. "What did you like?" He gently kissed my thigh, his hands massaging them, slowly moving closer to where I needed him again.

"All of it." I let my eyes close to get the words out but they flew open when he gave me one long lick.

"What does it feel like when I do this?" He plunged his tongue inside me, swirling it around before retreating back. I couldn't even get a moan out he pulled away to quickly.

"Good." He said. Again I was popped on the thigh.

"No, no_. Tell me_ Sang, what does it feel like?" Finally I got my arms free and immediately tried to cover my face as I spoke, knowing it was the answer he wanted.

"It feels so good… I-I feel you so pushing inside of me and it feels so good." I could barely look at him from behind my fingers.

His smile was 100 watt, "Good girl." He removed my hands from my face, caressing my cheek. "Such a good girl." He murmured before he lowered his face back to me and took up licking me like a popsicle. It was when he slipped a single finger inside me did I let a moan that was practically a scream tumble from my mouth without restraint. My skin was on fire, I could feel the beads of sweat on my temples.

He continued to work it in and out while he licked me like I was going out of style. One particular thrust of his finger he slowly curled it back, brushing it against my inner walls. He re-angled his finger and did it again, I don't know what he hit but it was like nothing I have ever felt, this experience included. My vision hazed over and my breath left my lungs in a quick whoosh, my body tensing and muscles spazzing on their own. I was wanton. The only sound I made was a soft and low groan as my channel flooded. Finger gone Luke was back and licking at me with a vengeance as if not to miss a single drop. It was almost too much. I was too sensitive. Finally he pulled away, his lips and chin wet in my arousal.

"You taste so damn delicious." And despite what he just did my face flushed and heated.

His head popped up and he looked towards my door, my eyes widened in fear, someone was here. One of the guys? I relaxed after he spoke.

"Stay here, I have an excellent idea." Silently he darted off, I could hear him fumbling around what sounded like the kitchen. A minute later he reappeared, I tried to see what he was holding but he hid it behind his back.

"Ah ah, no peeking." I opened my mouth to protest but he slipped something over my eyes, a handkerchief? "Can't have you peaking. Now how many fingers?" I giggled at him lost and blind I shrugged.

"I don't know, three?"

"Nope!" He popped the 'p' at the end of the word and seemed pleased with my impaired vision, I settled into the dark.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"With everything I have." His lips met with my forehead, pleased at my quickly reply.

I felt Luke's warm hands on my thighs, massaging them again. Running his hands up and down squeezing my calf before lifting each leg so that my feet rested on the edged of the chair. I was completely splayed out and exposed to him the urge to squeeze my legs shut was strong.

"Don't hide yourself from me. Don't you _ever_ hide yourself from me, you hear? You are the most stunningly beautiful person I know. Inside and out. I promise I would never hurt you, but I can make you feel amazing if you

let me?" My heart squeezed and my insides melted like chocolate on a summer's day.

"I believe you Luke. Always." I could feel him brush my hair back as he kissed me, this time the kiss wasn't soft or gentle. It was hot, passionate, filled with need. He nipped at my bottom lip until I opened to grant him entrance. He slid his warm tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of it before sucking my tongue, wrestling with it. He tasted like vanilla, I snorted in my mind, he tasted like he smelled, go figure. I always like vanilla but Luke's vanilla was addictive, not like any vanilla I had ever had before. I couldn't get enough of it.

Pulling back I felt something extremely cold run along my lips, I gasped, tasting the liquid it left on my lips. Water. Luke had ice cubes.

"Wha-What are you planning with that?" A husky sounding laugh was all I was met with.

"Trust me sweetheart, you'll like this." It was the last thing he said before I felt the ice cube circle the tender flesh of my breast. Rubbing over my already hard nipples, the slight friction and the cold had them almost painfully tight. I was about to call out to Luke when suddenly his mouth was back on my breast. The heat of his mouth and plushness of his tongue were a complete shock to the burning cold the rough cube left behind. My head fell back hard against the chair as I sucked in deep breaths, my chest bouncing. He altered the rubbing ice and his mouth between my breast until my whole body was flushed and I was damp. Pulling away he passed the ice cube over my breast a final time before withdrawing, licking up the paths of water that dribbled down my torso.

Next time I felt the ice it was on the inside of my thigh. Luke kept running ice along my legs until it melted only to lick up the water. I could feel the heat of his body close to my centre, his tongue darting out to lick me, but it was cold. He was sucking ice cubes to lick me with a cold tongue. It felt marvellous against the heat rolling off me. It was with, without warning Luke took an ice cube and pushed it deep into my heated centre as far as he could I exploded again. Screaming and bucking against the chair. My arms locked holding on to the seat of the chair. A mortifying thought briefly flew through my brain that Kota, if he was home, could probably have heard that…

I bucked so hard my legs fell from the chair and Luke leaned in to help pin me down, probably so that I didn't kick him. Once I was calm enough he could trust I wouldn't kick him he peeled the blindfold off me and I blinked adjusting to the light.

My vision now clear, all that was before me was a very naked and very hard Luke.

"Come on sweetheart, there's still more I can do for you." My stomach filled with butterflies, how on earth could a man be so sexy and beautiful? And its wasn't just Luke, all the guys were this perfect and I was lucky to know them all.

He picked me up easily and threw me on the bed like a caveman, "Slow down there ManLuke, woman too small. Break arm." I grunted back like a cave woman, he doubled over in laughter.

I wasn't expecting him to literally jump on the bed and scrambled to get out of his way, we ended up and a tangled mess with me kneeling over his chest, my knees on either side of his chest. I was about to get up and turn around when I got my first good look at Luke's… Um… _thing_. Hey, I didn't know what to properly call it!

It was long and hard, standing erect against his belly. Curiosity and my own sense of evil mischievousness had me reaching out and taking it in my hands. Delighting in the gasp I heard from behind me. He was hot and hard, but soft like velvet wrapped steel. I gripped at the base of him and leaned down to place a kiss on him. The hiss he let out in response had me placing soft fluttering kisses all over him. Slowly I wrapped my lips around it, my mouth stretching wider than I was used to it being. I sucked on the tip of him. He tasted like salty sweet musk with hints of vanilla, distinctly Luke. Perfect.

He let out a rush of air and I felt it against my core, suddenly aware of my position, I had my ladybits practically directly over his face. Ohmygod! I went to move into a less awkward position when I felt his hands on my hips. "Why are you moving Sang?" Oh lord, his words sent small puffs of breath over me, I could feel those damn sparks in my belly ignite again.

"I was, um, going to get in a less… awkward? Position." I wiggled my hips as to point out what I meant. I looked over my shoulder to see realization light in his eyes.

"Uh-uh, you're not moving, if you move how can I do this?" His hands spread me wide apart exposing everything to him.

"L-Luke, what are you…" My words trailed off into a moan as he let his tongue make long, slow licks up and down my, over my swollen button. As if he was casually licking a lollipop and not me! It was almost funny. Almost. But, not really.

"Luke but I can't…" I made a wild gesture to his very erect manhood.

"Yes you can." That was it. That was all I got before he went back to making his lazy and languid passes over me. I had to use everything in me to force myself to take him in my hands and slide my mouth down over him. Desperately trying to ignore the hot flashes he was sending through my body. No one should have a tongue like that. Luke's definitely needed to be classified as a weapon.

I continued to slide my mouth over Luke's length, changing it up between sucking and licking, swirling my tongue. The groans he was moaning into my center were not only spurring me on my job with Luke but also sending me closer and closer to the edge.

It was without warning Luke pulled away and popped me on the thigh, I let go of him with a pop and a kiss to the head of his length.

"Stop now sweetheart."

I frowned and furrowed my brows. "Did I do something wrong?" The full body laugh he let out, jostling me on top, didn't help matters. "I'm serious!" My voice went too high, causing it to squeak and break.

"No, I know you are," More laughter, practically in tears. "it's just, baby, you are so far from being wrong, you couldn't do a damn thing wrong." Laughter finally fading a bit. "I have one go at this –I am a guy, and I don't want to do it in your mouth Sang." The words were strong with implication it took me a moment to get.

"Oh… OH! Um yeah. I mean yes, uh that would be… Just, ugh!" I burred my face in my hands laughing along with him. Glad we could have these funny moments or I would have died a while ago.

And true to my secret nickname for him, Ninja Luke, in a second we were flipped around, I was on my back and he was hovering over me. I barely even felt a shift or saw the sheets.

I watched him walk over to his jeans on the ground, not ashamed to admire his tight physique or butt. He was mouthwatering. Turning around he walked back, a small foil packet in hand. I watched in rapt interested as he rolled the latex condom over his impressive member.

Crawling back over to me he sweetly kissed up my legs, alternating kisses and limbs. It was when he had finally crawled back up and kissed my lips and my nose that I felt the head of him part me and slowly sink inside. My juices making the entrance slick.

Slowly I felt Luke fill every inch of me until he was deep inside me, and panting into my neck. I was squirming under him, pressing my own forehead to his shoulder my breathing labored.

"Oh god, Sang, you're so tight and hot and wet." I could feel his forehead against my shoulder I reached up to touch his back.

"I'm okay, you can move."

"You sure?" He lifted his head to look at me. I shot him a smile and nodded. Felling him withdraw a bit before pushing back into me, my head fell back and crashed against the pillows. He was slow, too slow, I knew he was being gentle but I needed more.

"More. Luke I need more." He picked up the pace, pushing into me while he caressed my cheek. Looking into his eyes I saw it the depth of his feelings for me. His devotion, his everything. I met his gaze and opened my own soul to him, baring myself as well. His beaming smile was the response.

"I love you Sang Sorenson."

"I love you too Lucian Taylor." My words acted like the rock that broke the dam. Before I could comprehend I was flipped over onto my hands and knees on the bed. Luke's hands gripping my hips as he pulled me back to him.

"You better hold on to something sweetheart." I reach forward to grab onto my bedframe feeling him reentering from behind, and it mind numbing. I could feel more of him, deeper. Hitting new spots I didn't know existed.

Then he started moving and it was like something lit a firework inside of him, he pounded into me, raw thrusts touching every inch inside me. There was nowhere I didn't feel Luke. Arching my back I felt the sharp sting on my butt, he spanked me! Again he popped me on the behind but the expected pain didn't appear, instead red-hot zings went straight to my core. I tightened around Luke feeling my third release. I dove down and bit into a pillow to muffle my screams, my arms and legs feeling like jello. But he didn't stop, Luke kept thrusting until he suddenly I was being picked up.

Luke was seated on the chair again and I was facing him while he lowered me onto his hard length again. Once seated I swirled my hips watching in fascination as his mouth opened into a small O. I raised my hips slightly in experimentation before lowering them back onto him, watching as his eyes slid shut this time. I tried it again before rhythmically setting a pace. Once pace has been set Luke would meet every one of my bounces with a thrust up. I was once again at the crescendo of an explosive release and I could feel this one was going to be huge, bigger than the ones before it. Luke was on his way too, I could see the beads of sweat slicking his skin like mine. We slid up against each other. My breasts and nipples rubbing up and down his chest, tingling.

"More, just a bit more Luke." I panted, bouncing on his lap with my face burrowed in his shoulder.

I pulled my face away from his shoulder to kiss him, tasting him my tongue running over his teeth. Kissing with such intensity as to breath life into him. He picked up his pace even faster before I felt his fingers on my swollen button of cosmic powers –because seriously that spot was magical. Gently he rubbed circles on it before taking it in his fingers and pinching. That did it. I felt myself grow tighter and wetter, my core contracting around Luke.

I screamed into his mouth, Luke swallowing any sound I made as my back arched pressing my breasts against his chest. My head fell back, my damp hair tickling my back, as he released my mouth. Millions of tiny coloured sparks exploded across my vision as I became acutely aware of every nerve ending in my body. I couldn't stop the tremors that turned into shivers that racked my body as Luke pumped himself a few more times before his length inside me swelled even larger, his own body tensed and look that bordered on pain crosses his face. A low groan escaping his lips as he emptied himself into the condom inside of me.

We both spent a few minutes panting and trying to catch our breath.

Luke recovered faster, "Are you okay?"

I felt the sleepy grin stretch my lips as I gazed at him from hooded eyes, "Yeah, wouldn't you be after four go's?"

At that, Luke chuckled. "I'm going to lift you off okay sweetheart?" All I could give him was nod, but I couldn't stop the gasp as I felt him leave me. Feeling kind of empty after having him inside me for so long. Gently he laid me of the bed and without a word left my bedroom. I could hear the faucet in the bathroom being turned on and off before he came back with a warm wet towel.

Slowly and meticulously Luke cleaned me up completely before wiping himself off and throwing the towel in the hamper. I sighed in contentment as he crawled under the sheets beside me, his warm body snuggling up against mine. He placed one last sweet kiss on my lips before pecking my cheek and resting his head on the pillows, pulling me closer so my head rested on his shoulder and throwing his leg over me.

I was just about to fall into the dreamy abyss of sleep when he opened his mouth, voice thick with exhaustion.

"I think we should try ballroom next." I playfully slapped him on the shoulder giggling while he giggled too.

"Oh hush ManLuke."


End file.
